Leather & Fruit
by Cap Streeter
Summary: Third and fourth anniversary of their partnership, thus parts 3&4 of the anniversary series. "Well Daddy did warn you not to tease him,” she said and took a loud bite of her Grapple. "And you did tease him." Follows Cotton.
1. Leather

_A/N: Don't own. I will be uploading the last few chapters of Seven. No seriously, just needs to be edited a little more. I guess I'm doing some sort of anniversary series. Which started off silly and now has grown. Enjoy the first chapter.  
_

**Leather**

Dani walked up to see a clothes box sitting on her desk. The note said, "Happy 3rd Anniversary."

She opened it up to see a nice leather coat. Her last one having held on admirably was on its last legs, the new one was practically identical. She pulled it out and tried it on. It was more fitted to her body.

"Looks good," said Crews as he walked up to the desk, a cup of tea in his hands.

"Crews, no more anniversary gifts."

"Why?"

"People will think something is going on."

"People can think what they want. Still dinner at Leather?"

"That sounds like a fetish bar."

"It's just a bar," he said.

Later that night they walked up to the bar, where several men and women wearing fetish gear stood outside.

"We don't have to go here."

"Oh hell no. You are not backing out of this Crews," she said and dragged him into the bar.


	2. Fruit

_A/N: And now the second chapter and thrilling conclusion to this story. Dun dun DUNNNNN...Also gets a little scandalous at the end.  
_

**Fruit **

Crews walked up to his desk. There sat a strange looking fruit, in a sealed plastic bag its skin was prickly and green.

Crews sat down at his desk, he started turning the strange fruit over in his hands.

"Reese—"

"It's a Durian," she said.

He looked up, eyes wide with pure joy, "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"How did you?"

"I have a friend in customs who owed me a favor. He says however do not open in confined spaces or if you do, you should be the only one around."

"I sort of feel bad, I only got you a Grapple."

"A what?"

"A Grapple, it is an apple that is grown in Fiji yet it smells and somewhat tastes like a grape."

He pulled the fruit out of a paper bag and handed it over. She held it up to her nose and sniffed. It did smell like a grape. She took a bite, a look of surprised delight crossed her face.

"Not bad," she said looking at him and her face transforming into that of the ever suffering partner. "No Crews."

"What Reese?"

"I know that look, do not open it. I smelled one, it was horrible."

"Come on Reese, it could not be that bad."

"Trust me it was."

"Oh come on."

"Crews, if you open that bag I will tell and show every single cop, then upload the video I still have on my cell from last year."

"You said you would delete it."

"You said you would call, Daddy."

"He was wearing nipple clamps and assless chaps."

"Meaning you would not call him?"

"I would have said anything to get out of the situation."

"Well Daddy did warn you not to tease him," she said and took a loud bite of her Grapple. "And you did tease him."

"So do you want to come over tonight and try the Durain?"

"I've still got Daddy's phone number if you want to try him for tonight. I don't think he'll ever forget you, Big Red," she said waggling her eyebrows letting loose a giggle.

"Did you just giggle?"

"Do you still have the riding crop I bought off Daddy?"

"Do you still have the panties I bought you?"

"Wearing them right now," she said.

"Bullshit," he said really wanting to see if she was bluffing.

The cat that ate the canary smile crossed her face, the partners sat and stared. There was a silent fight going on. She broke eye contact to continue paperwork. Round 1 to him. Then she took off her coat, purposely stretching her body. Something must of felt good because she moaned in delight. He sat still, shifted in his chair and realized maybe it was not a good idea if she came over tonight. However a cold shower might be a good idea. Round 2 to her.

The end of the day rolled around, by Charlie's count he was winning whatever was going on. Still they were going to walk out together but Reese had to make a rest stop. So Crews waited and then they left, walking into the parking lot like always, except she handed him another box just as he was getting into the car. He heard her car peel out of the parking lot just as he opened it to see purple panties.

She just knocked him out.


End file.
